


The Worst Yandere

by YetAnother



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But he's bad at it, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other minor characters also show up, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere Papyrus, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: There's something wrong with Papyrus's mind, but he doesn't know what to do about it. Between his increasing obsession with his brother and sudden lack of interest in his old hobbies, he's stuck trying to figure out his feelings and what to do with them.





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus could never remember anything before moving to Snowdin as an adult, even though Sans constantly assured him that there was a time before then. Sans even had old pictures to prove it, and would explain with one his rare genuine smiles the story behind each picture. Even with the stories, Papyrus couldn't remember a thing, it was like his entire childhood had been erased from his mind. Even looking at his younger self felt wrong, and his brain couldn't believe the child was real, let alone himself.

Most days he still felt like he was a kid. A very tall, very cool kid. Only the unusual adult urges and impulses would bring him to reality, and reminds him that he is twenty years old and definitely should not be stomping his feet in excitement as his brother buys him a nice cream.

Reminds him that his crush on Sans was probably cute when he was younger, but is by now just creepy. And a lot less innocent.

Then the childish side of him keeps him from touching his pelvis, tries to block out half-conceived lewd thoughts that Papyrus doesn't really understand. He doesn't know why it's wrong to touch his pelvis, doesn't know what he wants from Sans, doesn't know why he unconsciously rocks his hips into his bed after Sans kisses him goodnight.

He just knows it's wrong, and that's enough to still his hips. He forces himself to sleep instead. Sometimes he wakes up from confusing, wonderful dreams that he forgets almost immediately with a sticky orange substance covering his lower half.

Both sides feel shame and it's his adult instincts that force him to get up and start laundry, rather than crying out for his brother to tell him what happened. Why he woke up in a mess. What the dreams mean. Why it feels so wrong.

The split of his age in his mind constantly battle and swirl in his head, tiring him out more than any training session with Undyne ever has. It builds up a weird anger in him, an ugliness in his chest that doesn't feel natural. He tries to ignore the anger, keeps up the bubbly personality he knows is the true him.

He only really feels at peace when he's with his brother. It's calming and exciting all at once, and he never wants the feeling to end. Sans is the reason he rises each morning with a spring in his step, each day is a new opportunity to see the shorter skeleton and to spend more quality time with him.

Unfortunately, Papyrus can't spend the whole day with his brother. He has sentry duty and training, things he could've sworn he used to enjoy. For some reason, his spark had recently gone out for his old hobbies. His spaghetti and puzzles were suffering, no longer filled with his love. The only time he could really feel his soul beating anymore was when was with Sans.

He feels empty, and he can't explain why. He only knows it hurts, and he wants it to stop.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus can only barely feel a hint of guilt as he stares down at Undyne's unmoving form. 'At Least It's Something', his mind dully notes as he walks into her house to retrieve a glass of water. His eyes are glossy, and his smile is gone, replaced with a complete lack of expression. He doesn't need to fake a smile while she's passed out.

It was only a training session, there was no need for Papyrus to go so hard on her. He has complete control over his magic, so it's not like he can excuse it with carelessness. He is never careless, nor ignorant of how hard he's hitting. He had fought with the intent to push her too far.

The intent to hurt, though he caught himself before he did any real damage.

All because she had commented on how bad Sans was as a sentry.

It's not like Papyrus doesn't think the same, Sans is a bad sentry. He's constantly wandering away from his post, sleeping, or illegally selling hot dogs. Papyrus has nagged at him before to take the job more seriously.

But for some reason, hearing Undyne say something negative about his brother had stirred up the ugly feelings in Papyrus's chest. He felt childish for losing his temper about something so pitiful.

Glass of water in hand, he heads back to Undyne and gently pulls her into his lap. He tips the glass to her mouth and makes her drink.

She wakes up as soon as the glass is empty.

"Huh, what?" She asks, her one good eye blinking up at Papyrus, whose big smile is now back on his face. "Paps... Did you wake me up in the middle of the night again? Are we... Outside?"

"GEE, UNDYNE, YOU REALLY FORGOT? WE WERE TRAINING. YOU PASSED OUT. I'M SORRY, I WANTED TO SHOW YOU HOW STRONG I WAS, I GUESS I WAS TOO ROUGH FOR YOU." Papyrus reasons that it's not really a lie. He did want to show her his strength, even if it was out of anger instead of pride this time.

"Passed o- Too rough?!" Undyne's eye lights up with a firey anger as she pulls herself out of Papyrus's lap and moves to stand. Her legs wobble, but she gets to her feet and Papyrus follows. "Bullshit! I'm the captain of the royal guard, there's noone too rough for me! I must've been taking it too easy this training session! I'll show you rough!" She switches into her fighting stance, legs still shaking.

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA. YOU HIT THE GROUND PRETTY HARD WHEN YOU FELL. YOU'RE SHAKING." Papyrus points at her legs as he stays in a relaxed position. Training time should be over by now, and all he's thinking about is how much he'd like to get back home and see Sans.

"I'm not- I'm not..." Undyne is trying to summon a spear, but her magic refuses. She feels unusually drained, as if she had walked into Hotland while in all her armor. "Okay, I'm actually pretty tired." She relents. "I'll show you next time. You should head home and rest, too. You're gonna need the energy for when I kick your butt tomorrow!" She laughs as she heads into her house, taking the glass from Papyrus's hand as he holds it out for her.

"WE'LL SEE WHOSE BUTT ENDS UP AT THE WRONG END OF A SHOE TOMORROW!" Papyrus gently teases. He's not actually particularly tired, to be honest. It was surprisingly easy to bring Undyne down, but he reasons it away as her not expecting it. He knew he was strong, but could he really be strong enough to dust the captain of the royal guard? He stares at his gloved hands for a few moments before he realizes that he should really start heading home.

He feels uneasy all the way home, and a weird, slimey, but strangely manically happy feeling wriggles inside him. Something inside of him is trying to tell him about how his strength can relate to getting what he wants from Sans, but it still refuses to tell what he wants from Sans.

He doesn't want to think about it.

He thinks about it all night. His hand hovers above his pelvis, but refuses to touch.

 

He wakes up coated in the orange stuff again. He lays there in it for a while, despite how disgusting it feels. He just woke up but he feels tired and annoyed. He hates waking in a mess. He finally moves to stand and notices his door is ajar.

He knew Sans shut it last night, after reading Papyrus a bedtime story.

Maybe Sans had checked on him in the middle of the night? The thought makes his soul beat quickly and his face flush. He thinks about the possibility as he starts up the laundry. Papyrus has often checked up on Sans when he was asleep, it only makes sense that his brother would do the same every so often.

Papyrus doesn't bother to start breakfast before going to wake his brother. He waited long enough in the shower, he wants to see Sans now.

Sans doesn't lock his door anymore, Papyrus has broken it too many times for him to bother. Papyrus opens the door and stares at his brother's sleeping form for a few seconds. It looks... Wrong.

Papyrus has seen his brother asleep too many times for him to fall for the 'fake sleep' act. He sighs and says, "I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE, BROTHER. IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR ANOTHER WONDERFUL DAY OF PUZZLES AND SENTRY DUTY."

"... is it really that obvious?" Sans asks as he reluctantly pulls himself out of bed.

"DO YOU THINK I AM EASILY FOOLED, SANS?"

Sans grins at Papyrus in that way that Papyrus knows means he still thinks of Papyrus as a child. A foolish, silly child. Papyrus feels indignant. He wants Sans to see him as an adult.

That part of his mind that kind of knows what he wants from Sans starts insisting that maybe showing his brother his strength could help with that, and there's dark implications that come with it that concern Papyrus.

He's considering it anyways as he watches Sans walk over to where his hoodie is laying on the floor. He strides over to interrupt Sans's task and grabs his brother's wrist.

Sans doesn't flinch, just tilts his head up to look at his brother with a light confusion. Papyrus feels warmth bleeding throughout him both from touching his brother and from the trust his brother has placed within him.

Papyrus moves his hands to Sans's waist and easily picks him up. He lifts Sans above his head.

"whatcha _up_ to, bro?" Sans jokes. He looks at the roof that is now within his reach. "careful, now. i'm _ceil_ -ing a little acrophobic."

Papyrus grimaces at the puns, and moves Sans closer to face height. He pushes Sans against the wall, moving to pin Sans's hands to his sides. "Can You Move, Brother?" Papyrus doesn't know why he's talking so quietly, but he's afraid that talking too loud will ruin... Whatever is happening.

Sans struggles half-heartedly. "nah, bro. you got me."

"Try." Papyrus's voice doesn't sound like his own, dark and commanding.

Sans puts up more of an effort, even swinging his legs. "nope, i'm pretty stuck right here. you know i'm not exactly made of _muscle_." The grin is lopsided, strained. Sans is clearly confused by now, his jokes suffering.

Papyrus carries him to the disaster of a bed, now. He lays Sans down on it before holding down gently on Sans's shoulders. "How About Now?"

Sans's smile is gone, replaced with a nervous expression. He tries to sit up, but for every ounce of effort he makes to get up, Papyrus returns with pressure to keep him pinned. "heh, no." Sans forces out a choked chuckle.

Papyrus removes his hands, his mind screaming at him to keep contact. As Sans tries to stand Papyrus lets his magic out and Sans is once again falling back, his light blue soul now much darker.

"You're Blue Now." Papyrus says, the words leaving so automatically that it feels like a script. "Can You Get Up?"

"uh, i mean, yeah..." Sans says as he pulls himself up with a greater effort than he usually likes to put into things. "what's this all about, bro?"

Papyrus raises his hand and his right eye lights up with orange. Sans is pushed back down. "What About If I Do This?"

Sans can barely struggle, and by now he's doing so honestly. This behavior is so unusual and unlike his brother. As much trust as he holds in his brother, the expressionless look on his face is terrifying. He wouldn't mind if his brother was grinning while this was happening, maybe then it would just be a game or a contest, but that awful, empty look is not what he wants to see.

Papyrus looks away suddenly, his magic dispelling as he quickly walks out of the room. Sans barely has time to catch his breath before Papyrus is out the door.

Papyrus enters his own room, closes the door, and lies down on his currently uncovered bed. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about how good it felt to pin Sans down, tries to convince his brain to not store that information for later, tries to go back to sleep so he can reawaken and start the day off like a normal monster.

He has sentry duty, he can't lay around in bed all day, as appealing as it actually seems for once.

After a few minutes Sans enters his room and walks over to the side of Papyrus's bed. "wake up, sleepybones. we got work to do." Papyrus stirs and slowly cracks open his eyes, pretending to wake up. "heh, can't remember the last time it was me waking you." Sans chuckles, going along with the charade, not even commenting on the stripped bed.

It's one of the very few times where Papyrus is thankful that his brother is never willing to talk about anything. Usually Sans's refusal to talk about important issues or his feelings is a perpetual frustration, but now Papyrus doesn't have to explain his earlier behavior.

Which is good, considering he has no explanation.

They quickly eat reheated spaghetti in silence before heading to their posts. Papyrus knows he should say something, try to work out the awkward incident, but then that childish voice in his head assures him that ignoring the problem will make it go away. It's easier to just play along.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus is freaking out.

He was just recalibrating a puzzle near Snowdin's entrance when he heard the muffled voices of some teenaged monsters heading towards him. It's normally not a problem, monsters are adept at getting through puzzles, and these teens were no different.

It's what they said when they passed him that started the whole issue.

"Isn't that the stupid skeleton that makes crappy puzzles?" Wispered some kind of three-eyed fox monster to a creature that looked to be nothing more than a large piece of uncooked broccoli in a tacky sweater.

"At least it's not the one who makes shitty jokes, I swear that guy sells drugs or something. Creeps me out." Said the broccoli monster, and then Papyrus doesn't really know what happened after that.

Well, that's a lie. He knows. He did it after all. Now the broccoli creature is lying face down in the snow, unmoving, while the fox monster hiccups and cries, holding onto a busted knee.

It was so easy, and it made him feel so good to hurt people talking bad about his brother. This in itself is an issue he'll have to think about later, for now the big problem is how much trouble he's going to be in when these monsters run back into Snowdin and tell everyone what just happened.

Papyrus is gonna go to jail, he'll never have a chance at the royal guard, and worst of all, he'll never see his brother again. He's fucked.

And all for what? Some shitty half-insult to his brother? He overreacted so horribly. He stares at the injured teens for what feels like ages, trying to think of some way out of this, when that ugly voice finally makes a reappearance.

'KILL THEM.'

He's so shocked he takes a step back. He can't even fathom how his mind could think of such a horrible choice. It's bad enough he hurt the teens, he could never kill them.

'THEY CAN'T TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU DID IF THEY'RE DEAD. IT'S THE PERFECT SOLUTION.' The voice tries to convince, but now there's another voice.

'Help Them.' Says Papyrus's conscience, a voice that had been growing weaker ever since these weird feelings started. 'You Can Heal Them, And Maybe They Will Forgive You If You Do.' Papyrus can feel his magic already starting to react, healing power flowing through his bones.

He carefully, slowly steps forward. The fox monster flinches, but can't move away with his injury. Papyrus kneels down next to him and places healing hands on the monster's knee.

The fox tenses, and Papyrus hushes him. "I'm Sorry For Hurting You, I... I Know There's No Proper Explanation For That. I Can Only Hope You'll Forgive Me, And Maybe... Not... Tell Anyone?"

The fox is frantically nodding, still scared out of his mind. Eventually the pain is gone and his knee is all better, and they turn to the unconscious monster in the snow.

"Is- is he dead?" The fox asks.

"No." Papyrus responds, checking him and finding him with surprisingly high HP. "He's All Right, Just Unconscious." He feels slightly sick as he heals the monster who insulted his brother, but ignores the churning of his stomach. He has to fix this.

The broccoli wakes up slowly and groggily, "Huh? Wh-what happened?"

"You fell." The fox quickly supplies. "And you took me down with you, you jerk. Hurt my knee a bit, but thankfully this skeleton knows how to heal."

"Oh, shit, really?" The broccoli says as he starts to stand. "Sorry, you know I'm a klutz, and it doesn't help with all these fucking traps everywhere." The fox glares at the broccoli as he gets up and starts to drag his friend away.

"Well then let's just get away from it and avoid it from now on, avoid all puzzles. It'll be safer that way." They are quickly out of sight and Papyrus sighs a breath of relief.

He's always been so in control, how did this happen?

 

"You're late!" Undyne yells as Papyrus shuffles up to her house. "You must be scared. You have good reason to be! Today we're fighting at full force!"

Papyrus is tired. Healing magic is hard for him, and even though the injuries were minor, healing up those teens was rough with how little he wanted to do so. Even more than that, he spent the rest of the day worrying about his new capacity to hurt others. He was emotionally exhausted, and it was pulling the rest of his body down.

He sighs. "Yup, Let's Go." He says, unenthused. Undyne quirks her head and frowns. She's never seen the skeleton less than ecstatic, even when she denied him membership to the royal guard.

"C'mon Papyrus, I know it sucks to lose, but ya gotta at least have fun." She's stretching and smiling brightly at him. Papyrus sucks up all his negative emotions and burries them. He grins wide and stretches a little too.

"YEAH, SORRY. JUST A LOT ON MY MIND. THIS IS GONNA BE FUN, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO REALLY FIGHT YOU. THERE'S NO NEED TO HANDLE ME LIKE I'M A KID." It actually feels nice to get that off his chest. It makes the smile a little easier. He's trying to ignore how hard it is to smile when it used to be the most natural thing.

"Well, I guess I underestimated you." Undyne actually looks kind of bashful. "Sorry, but you just seem so sweet, ya know?"

"BEING SWEET DOES NOT MEAN THAT I AM WEAK. I HAVE TO BE STRONG. I NEED TO BE ABLE TO PROTECT SANS." Papyrus replies truthfully. There's a bit of spark in him, now. The thrill of training coming back to him at the thought of protecting Sans. He starts to stretch whole-heartedly.

Undyne laughs, loudly, as she finishes her stretches and gets into a combat stance. "That's true! The strongest people are always those who have people to protect! That's why only the strongest monsters make it into the royal guard!"

"LIKE ME!" Papyrus states as he pulls himself into his own fighting stance. Magic is flowing through him at full force, begging to be let out. There's a dull burning feeling in his right eye.

"We'll see about that!" Undyne says as she summons a spear.

 

Papyrus has to admit he's still holding back, but to be fair, he's pretty certain Undyne was too. There's a big difference between wanting to fight and needing to fight, and they could never go at full force unless they needed to. Still, Undyne is bowed before him, spitting out blood.

He feels... Something.

He can't decide if it's pride or disappointment. He shrugs off the feeling as he walks over to Undyne. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HOLD BACK." He says, and he's not sure if he's taunting her.

"I just can't bring myself to hurt you, Paps. Sans would kill me." Undyne says as she takes Papyrus's hand and uses it to pull herself up. "Shit, who am I kidding? I tried nearly my hardest, and you beat me. I mean, if it were life or death it'd probably be a different story..." She's trying to reassure herself, Papyrus notes.

It's fine, he wants the reassurement too.

"SO, HAVE I PROVEN THAT I BELONG IN THE ROYAL GUARD?" Papyrus asks.

Undyne's face gets this look that Papyrus knows so well, that it doesn't matter that it's gone in less than a second. He knows the answer. She still thinks of him as a child.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT, THAT'S SOMETHING THAT REQUIRES MORE THOUGHT AND BATTLES. YOU CAN TELL ME LATER, WE BOTH NEED TO REST NOW." He doesn't want to hear the no again, not after that. He's walking away so quickly he may as well be running.

He's deeply upset, but no tears fall. Instead, that ugly feeling is squeezing his soul again, making him angrier than should be rational. He stops as he's walking the path to Snowdin and instead heads into the forest. He's alone.

He materializes a bone that's been snapped in half, sharp as a razor. He strikes it against the trees as he screams, whipping deep gashes into the bark. It takes a while, but eventually he's exhausted again. He slumps against a marked tree and forlorningly stares at his handiwork.

He stays out there in the biting cold, until he's numb in every aspect of the word.

 

Papyrus has never been drunk, but as he wobbles into his shared home he wonders if this is how it feels. He's dizzy, his face is flushed, his steps are uneven, and his mind is cloudy. It feels like the room is spinning.

He thought the violent outburst and the cold would clear his head, but it seems it's only done the opposite. All his thoughts are climbing over each other, trying to get a word in, but mumbling so quietly he can't figure out what any of them are.

"paps, you're late." Slurs a drunken, worried voice from the couch. Sans stands, wobbles, and falls back onto the couch. "shit. c'mere."

Papyrus obeys, moving to stand in front of his drunk brother, tripping up a little over a knot in the carpet he's never noticed before. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. He felt like he was only sitting in the cold for about ten minutes, but it seems he was out for way longer. Even longer than his brother was out drinking. "You're Drunk, Brother."

Sans studies him for a while. "paps, are you...?" The question hangs.

"No." Papyrus says. "I'm Just... Cold. And Tired."

"c'mon and sit then." Sans nods and reaches over to grab his brother's arm, flinching after touching the cold bone. "stars, pap, how long were you out? you feel like an icicle."

"I Don't Know. My Training Ran A Little Late Today, And Afterwards I Spent Time Sitting In A Forest. I Didn't Even Notice The Sky Getting Dark." Papyrus wonders what time it is.

"take off a glove." Sans says, and Papyrus does so. He's surprised to see his fingertips tinged blue from the cold. Sans stares at his hand gravely but Papyrus strangely doesn't really feel anything beyond a slight intrigue. "shit. shit! c'mon, we gotta get you warmed up quick!" Sans says as he pushes himself off the couch and stumbles towards the bathroom.

Papyrus follows as he thinks about how drunk Sans must be, fumbling with the tub's faucet as though he's never seen this kind of fixture before. "get undressed." Sans slurs as he finally manages to get the hot water going. "those snow coated clothes'll only make you colder."

Papyrus obeys immediately, already spinning head practically flying off at hearing the request. He can feel himself growing hot already, and new voices are vying for attention. He can't understand most of them, both too quiet and too confusing for his cold brain to process.

"i don't know how you could do this to yourself. didn't you feel the cold getting unbearable? i mean, i know we're skeletons and all, but you should've noticed this."

Papyrus sighs as he finishes stripping. "I Didn't Feel... Anything." He shivers as the thought rings through him.

Sans frowns at hearing this. "... get in the bath." He says as he turns off the faucet.

He's filled the bath way too full and hot water sloshes out and all over the floor as Papyrus gets in, soaking Sans's slippers and splashing onto his clothes. At first Papyrus hisses at the extreme temperature difference between himself and the water, but eventually he sighs in relief as a warmth he hadn't known he was missing starts to sink back into his bones.

Sans sighs too, relieved that his brother is safe and warming up. He slides to the floor, back pressed against the wet tub and ass sitting in the spilled water. He doesn't seem to mind.

"i was so worried." He confesses. "you're never home later than me, not when i go to grillby's. when i got home and you weren't here... i thought about looking for you, but i figured you were fine, maybe you were gonna have a sleepover at undyne's or somethin'. i'm sorry, i should've been looking for you, i'm such a shitty bro-"

"It's Fine." Papyrus says as he places a sopping wet hand on Sans's head, pulling him out of his drunken self-deprecation. "I'm Fine."

"you're not fine! you nearly froze to death, and i woulda just passed out on the couch and-"

"Except I Didn't. I Came Home, And Then You Took Care Of Me." Papyrus smiles tiredly. "I'm Glad, Really. I Would Have Been Pretty Peeved If You Had Gone And Started A Search Party Just Because I Didn't Come Back Until Nightfall. I'm Not A Kid Anymore, Sans."

"but you got sick. hypothermia can kill you, pap." Sans sniffles, letting tears that had been collecting in his eyes fall. "i don't know how i could live with myself if... if you..."

"You Don't Have To." Papyrus's hands go to wipe away tears, but only succeed in making Sans's face even wetter. "You Must Be Really Drunk, You're Never This Open With Me Otherwise."

"after i got back from drinking at grillby's and realized you weren't home, i drank more." Sans leans his head into Papyrus's touch. "you're warm now. it's nice."

Papyrus's soul is beating weirdly in his chest. He can't explain it. Sans is being pliant and open for once, and it makes the tingly feeling he only really feels at night bubble up in him. Papyrus's mind catches on the the first sentence, though. "Why Would You Drink More?"

"i was worried... and lonely..." Sans hiccups. "house just don't feel right without ya."

"Oh, Sans..." Papyrus breathes as he pulls on Sans's jacket, trying to pull him closer. Soon he has Sans sat up on his knees, chest pressed against the tub and arms dangling into the tub, hands floating in the water around Papyrus's ribs. Sans doesn't complain as Papyrus shoves Sans's face against the side of his ribs in a half-hug. "I Love You, Brother."

"love you too, pap." Sans mumbles into Papyrus's side.

They sit like that until Sans starts shivering, his wet clothes making him feel cold. He stands and starts to head out of the bathroom.

"Wait!" Papyrus says. "You'll Track Water All Throughout The House."

"huh, yeah." Sans notes. He strips without a second thought and Papyrus finds himself caught in the inner turmoil of trying to figure out it he should or shouldn't stare.

He stops staring as Sans starts peeling the soaked shirt off his ribs. He regrets the choice after Sans steps out.


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus is surprised when he awakens to the sound of movement downstairs. His brother is awake and doing something productive? Almost unheard of! It makes him smile as he hops out of bed and goes to brush his teeth.

He's down the stairs in minutes. His brother sits on the couch, mug of hot coffee in his hands as he stares blankly at the unpowered t.v..

"GOOD MORNING, BROTHER!" Papyrus greets, and immediately Sans flinches and recoils.

"mornin', pap. would ya mind keepin' it down? i got one helluva headache. and please, don't turn on the lights." Sans's voice is quiet and rough, and his eyes are now cast down to the mug.

"Sure Thing, Brother." Papyrus says, surprisingly quiet. He heads to the kitchen to cook them some proper breakfast. Sans will never be ready for guard duty if all he does is lounge in the dark with a cup of coffee. Norhing like a healthy breakfast to get rid of a hangover!

At least, Sans always tells him it helps.

Cooking in the dark is easy for Papyrus, considering his eyelights. Cooking quietly is much more difficult. It's slower than usual, but he thinks the food actually turns out better for it. He hums quietly as he plates a healthy breakfast of eggs, sausage, and toast for him and his brother. The humming quiets to a stop as he approaches Sans and places down the plates before taking a seat on the sofa.

"thanks..." Sans mumbles. He shovels down the food with a tired smile on his face. "it's really good, paps." Sans says as he finishes his last bite.

"Mhm." Papyrus hums as he finishes his own plate. Maybe there was something to be said about taking his time when he cooked, rather than trying to get it finished fast like Undyne says. They sit in silent dark for a bit after, Sans still sipping at his cooling mug of coffee. "We Should Probably Get Ready To Go To Our Posts Now."

"i called us out." Sans says.

"Why?!"

"you were really sick last night, i thought you might still be. and i'm hungover."

"Well Being Hungover Is Not An Excuse To Miss Work, And I'm Perfectly Healthy. Let's Go."

"nah, i already called us out. let's just enjoy today, have a little bro time."

All of Papyrus's annoyance and will to work melt away at the suggestion. He wants nothing more than to spend the whole day with his brother. "Okay."

"heh, knew you needed a day off too." Sans finishes up his coffee. "i'm feelin' better after that breakfast, you can turn on the t.v. now if ya want. just keep it low, yeah?" Sans closes his eyes as he melts into the couch, already on his way to a nap.

Papyrus picks up the remote and turns the t.v. over to some reruns of MTT's older movies. These older ones actually tended to follow some kind of plot, as cliched and tropey as it was, and had actors besides Mettaton. Most monsters agreed they were better than the hour-long ego fest that comprised his newer movies.

Even still, his attention wasn't on the near-silent movie. His eyes were glued to the small sleeping skeleton beside him. Sans was so beautiful when he slept and Papyrus just wanted to reach out and...

What, exactly? His mind hadn't gotten that far, refused to get that far, but here was his hand doing just that. He settled for rubbing Sans's skull. Sans seemed to relax even further into the couch, head tilting towards Papyrus's hand.

Papyrus was practically glowing.

He stayed like that for a long time, just watching his brother sleep, with the lightest of contact keeping them together. His soul was beating, pumping out all his positive emotions and running them through his bones. He felt warm, and Sans did too.

After careful consideration, Papyrus decides to gently pull his brother closer to him, laying himself on the couch with his back against the armrest, his legs on either side of Sans, and Sans's back pulled against his chest. From this position he could stare down at the entirety of Sans.

From his chubby, grinning face, to his slowly rising and falling chest, to his still hips, to his occasionally twitching, adorable little feet. The slippers must have fallen off in the move, or perhaps the lazy monster hadn't bothered with them at all this morning.

Papyrus wrapped his long arms around Sans's chest, holding him snugly. His hands gently gripped each of Sans's arms and slowly began rubbing them. It felt so wonderful to touch Sans. Papyrus felt it very intimate, and took satisfaction in knowing that Sans trusted only him enough to sleep on him like this.

Sure, Sans slept at his sentry posts, but it was never a deep sleep. Any time someone came near his brother would be on alert, eyes still closed but unmistakable tension in his body as he waits for either a hot dog order or a scolding. Papyrus could always see it when he would secretly check in on Sans.

It was different around Papyrus. Sans would sleep so easy around his brother, not even reacting to prodding or nagging. Papyrus had once pulled the sheets out from under his brother, throwing the small skeleton off the mattress and letting him collapse into a still snoring heap on the side. Sans trusted his brother so much, it made Papyrus's soul ache with comfort and happiness.

Though right now it ached for more.

Papyrus drew his arms back, letting his hands now fall on the sleeping skeleton's chest. It was relaxing to feel the rise and fall with his hands. He breathed in and out with his brother, feeling more connected than ever. He let his fingers find and count each of Sans's ribs, a task made easy by the lack of Sans's jacket.

He'd have to do laundry today, wash the soaking coat and his snow-covered battle body. He was still in his star-patterned pajamas, while Sans was in a white tank top and a pair of shorts that looked like his regular ones, except faded from too many rounds in the washing machine. Perfect outfits for a lazy day.

His hands had wandered up to his brother's clavical, tracing the bone and then moving back down the sternum. Then back to the ribs. He repeated this cycle a couple times until his hands were on the bottom ribs, fingers itching to go lower instead.

His hands reach down and he now holds a soft grip on his brother's hipbones.

The air changes, his brother's chest stops, there's a light glow coming from under Pap's chin. Papyrus looks down to see the glowing eye of his brother, his smile looking slightly strained.

"whatcha doin', pap?" He asks, but it doesn't sound like a question. It sounds like an accusation.

"I... DON'T KNOW?" Pap answers, and to his credit, he's being honest. He raises his hands back up to perform a shrug.

The eye light dims back to its natural white, his other eye lighting up as well. Sans hums a little noise of acceptance. "keep it above the belt, bro, alright?"

"YOU... DON'T WEAR A BELT?"

"you know what i mean."

"NO I DON'T?"

Sans laughs a little, but Papyrus can't figure out what's funny. "no need to be so contrarian, bro. it's fine, i'm not mad or anything."

"WHY WOULD YOU BE MAD?"

"well, you know. 'cuz you're kinda hoverin' around parts ya shouldn't be. i know ya don't mean anythin' by it," Sans snickers a little, "you've always had wanderin' hands, but it just ain't polite."

And Sans is staring at Papyrus, and Papyrus is staring at Sans, and Papyrus has this clueless look on his face, and Sans's face is slowly morphing from teasing to unsure.

"i mean, right? you know, right? i know we never, like, talked about it, but i kinda just figured you were gonna be like me and..."

Papyrus still looks lost.

"right, you're not really... anything like me?"

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING AT NOW. WE ARE VERY DIFFERENT."

"... shit." Sans looks thoughtful before shrugging it off. "well, no matter then. just keep your hands away from my pelvis, i don't care about wherever else you touch." Sans knows he should have the talk with Papyrus, but he doesn't really wanna do that. So he isn't gonna do that. Papyrus seems fine enough without it, and Sans reasons he'll figure it out on his own eventually, just like he did. He relaxes against Papyrus again, and soon he's snoozing.

Papyrus is even more lost than before, but now he knows he's got full permission to touch his brother anywhere except his pelvis. A part of him is sad to have that area banned, but the feeling is overwhelmed from happiness that he's allowed to basically freely grope his brother.

So he starts up the ribs counting again, allowing himself to fully trace each rib. It's soothing.

 

Sans groggily opens his eyes and is greeted with the image of his brother's face above him, looking somehow both focused and relaxed as he continues to trace Sans's ribs. The contact is nice, if a bit unusual, but Sans ain't complaining.

"wassup, bro? how long i been out?" He asks, casually. Maybe it was a little inappropriate to let Papyrus touch him like this, but if that's what his bro wanted, why care?

"IT HAS BEEN ABOUT TWO HOURS SINCE YOU LAST WOKE UP." Papyrus informs, his hands still continuing their tracks.

"have you, uh, been doing this the whole time?" Sans asks, sweating a little.  
"YES."

Sans goes quiet and closes his eye sockets. He doesn't know how to take that, so he's just gonna ignore it. Ignoring things always solves the problem. "well, i'm awake now. wanna do somethin' or you good like this?"

"I LIKE THIS." Papyrus replies simply, his hands rubbing down Sans's sternum.

Sans is really sweating now. It feels nice, really, but the more reasonable side of his mind tells him he needs to put an end to this. "i kinda feel like doing something. how about a puzzle?"

"WE'RE OUT OF JIGSAW PUZZLES. WE SOLVED THE LAST ONE A MONTH AGO. YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO FIND MORE IN THE DUMP, BUT YOU NEVER DID."

"oh." Sans says. That's right, he did say that. He hasn't been to the dump in a while, actually. "well, how about we go down to the dump together?"

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN." Papyrus says, finally taking his hands off Sans's ribs to instead pick him up and place him on the floor, then quickly swinging his legs over to stand up himself. "I'LL GO GET DRESSED IN SOMETHING THAT I DON'T MIND GETTING DIRTY."

Papyrus heads up the stairs. He didn't really want to stop holding Sans, but his own energetic nature was making him feel a little antsy laying down for so long. A trip to the dump, while disgusting and unhygienic, was always fun.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"hey paps, get the cooler over here!" Sans shouts out as he goes through a garbage pile. As Papyrus approaches he starts pulling out the cleaner looking hospital equipment. "looks like a hospital went out of business on the surface. i know we usually get puzzles, but this kinda stuff could help a lot of people." He points at a nearby pile. "that one has a lot of drugs, can you go through and see if there's anything in date?"

Papyrus nods and gets started on his task. Most of the medicine is out of date or empty, but he finds some stuff that might help out other monsters. He pauses as he looks at a nearly full bottle of barbiturates. Something about the sloshing, clear liquid captures his attention. He checks the side and sees that it's an orally taken sedative. 'THE HOSPITAL COULD USE THAT.' He thinks, but he still doesn't put it in the cooler. 'I DON'T NEED IT.' He thinks as he pockets it.

He doesn't know why he's taking it, but it's in his pocket now. He continues his search for helpful drugs.

 

They have a full cooler and then some. Papyrus's arms are full of big and heavy equipment that wouldn't fit.

"had i known we'd find so much good stuff, i would've brought the wagon too." Sans states as he looks over their haul. "we should get this to the royal scientist. she can take what she wants and get the rest out to where it's needed."

"DO YOU THINK WE CAN MAKE IT THROUGH HOTLAND WITH ALL THIS STUFF?" Papyrus asks, shifting his weight a little to keep his balance.

"... probably not." Sans answers with a shrug. "but that's okay, i know a shortcut."

Papyrus blinks and suddenly everything has gotten a whole lot brighter. They're in a lab now, Alphys's lab, if he remembers right. He's only been here twice before. Once with Undyne, where he was first introduced to Alphys, and once with Sans to drop off other medical equipment from the dump.

"hey, alph!" Sans shouts out, but there's no answer. "alph! got somethin' for ya!" He leaves the cooler to walk around the lab, continuing to call for the scientist. Papyrus continues to stand where he is with the heavy stuff. Sans makes a circuit around the lab before returning to Papyrus. "she's not around. let's just leave the stuff with a note."

"BUT THE COOLER."

"she'll return it eventually. we don't use it for anything other than dump diving anyways. just put that stuff on the floor gently." Sans says as he pulls a post-it and a pen out of his pocket. He writes down a quick note and pushes it on the cooler before turning to Papyrus with a tired grin. "i think that's our good deed for the day, huh, paps?"

Papyrus is dusting off his hands now that they are free. "YES, A VERY GOOD DEED." For some reason, the warm feeling that typically comes from doing a good deed is absent. He puts on a smile for Sans anyways. "CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME AND TAKE SHOWERS NOW?" He should also get to that laundry.

"yeah, that's probably for the best. c'mon." Sans starts his walk out of the lab, Papyrus behind him. They step out of the lab... And into their house.

Papyrus flinches hard, then shakes his head clear. He still isn't used to the dissonance of walking out a door into what is clearly the wrong place.

Sans smirks up at him. "ya alright, bro?" He snickers a little. "how 'bout you shower first, then when i'm cleaning up you can make us some lunch. i'm starved."

"SOUNDS GOOD."

 

Papyrus is clean and in fresh new clothes, carrying a laundry basket to the bathroom. He has to pick up his dump diving outfit as well as both his and Sans's outfits from yesterday, which are just laying on the floor, damp and cold. He opens the door.

Sans is there.

Sans isn't dressed.

Papyrus gets an eyeful of his brother's naked bones, both so like and unlike his own. He's absolutely gorgeous. Papyrus just wants to reach out, grab hold of those bones, and never let go. His gaze lingers low, at the pelvis he's not allowed to touch.

Absolutely breathtaking.

Sans huffs out a frustrated breath. "it's called knocking, bro, ever heard of it?" He says as he steps into the tub, not shy at all about his bare bones. "paps, get out. i'm naked."

Papyrus snaps out of his perversion and quickly starts picking up the clothes on the floor. "SORRY, JUST WANTED TO START ON LAUNDRY." He takes one last glance before he walks out and shuts the door behind him.

His soul is beating so fast. The voices are yelling at him, but only one thing stands clear in his mind. He wants nothing more than to grope Sans's pelvis.

But when he tried it before, Sans woke up and stopped him. The only way to do so would to get Sans to basically be unable to wake up, but Papyrus can't-

Something small falls out of the pocket of the pants he had worn to the dump. He throws the clothes into the basket before leaning down to pick it up.

The barbiturates. A sedative. Taken orally.

And he's making lunch.

He quickly gets the laudry into the washing machine before starting up a pot of spaghetti. A small dose into the sauce is all he needs. He grins wildly as he waits for Sans to come and eat.

 

Sans is taking his shower, confused about his little brother. It's not uncommon for Papyrus to burst into rooms with little to no regard for knocking, but this was the first time he caught Sans completely undressed.

It's also the first time he stared quite so openly.

Sans reasons it away as just Papyrus's curiousity. Sans is a skeleton just like him, he was probably checking all the differences between them. His brother was most definitely not leering at him, there's just no way something like that could happen.

Papyrus has always been handsy and something of a gazer. Everything is fine and normal. If Sans thinks otherwise, he's just being dumb. They're brothers, this kind of stuff is nothing.

All of it is nothing.

Everything is normal.

He finishes his shower and redresses before heading downstairs, where the smell of spaghetti is heady and homey. Papyrus already has a plate set out for the both of them and is sitting, waiting for Sans.

Sans grins as he takes a seat. "looks real good today, paps. can't wait to dig in."

Papyrus grins a lopsided grin as he picks up his own fork. "WHY THANK YOU, BROTHER. TODAY'S SPAGHETTI IS EXTRA SPECIAL."

"i think your spaghetti is special every day." Sans says with a wink before he digs into the food. It tastes... Passing tolerable, he thinks. Papyrus did real good today.

Papyrus blushes from the compliment and wink. He decides to dig in too, enjoying his delicious spaghetti. It's a little silent while they eat, but that's really no bother. Its going to be rather silent afterwards too, thanks to Papyrus's added ingredient.

Sans starts yawning mid meal, but still manages to finish it, his eye sockets half closed and a dazed look on his face.

"i'm feelin' really tired, bro." His words are slightly slurred. "i think i need a nap." He goes to stand and wobbles on his legs. He makes it one, two, almost three steps before he falls to the floor. "i think i'll just crash here. good enough."

Papyrus opens his mouth to laugh, but instead out comes a yawn. His own eye sockets are feeling heavy, and as he goes to stand he notes a remarkable tiredness in his limbs. He goes limp in the chair.

He's on the brink of consciousness when he remembers that he dosed the sauce. The sauce that he mixed with the spaghetti. The spaghetti he ate.

He'd slap himself in the face if he had the energy. Instead he just passes out.

 

"paps, hey paps, wake up." Sans's gentle voice is welcoming Papyrus back into the world of the conscious, his hand gently shaking Papyrus's shoulder.

Papyrus rolls his head left and right before slowly opening his eyes to Sans's easy grin. "HOW LONG WERE WE ASLEEP?" He asks as he blinks a few times, trying to get the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"few hours i think. man, i can't believe how tired we were. i passed out on the floor. ya know, i don't think i've ever seen you sleep anywhere but your own bed before." Sans grins brightly as he pats Papyrus's shoulder. "still a little bit of daylight left, how about you put away the food, i'll switch over the laundry, and we meet up afterwards to plan out the rest of the evening?"

"SOUNDS GREAT." Papyrus says as he stands.

Sans heads out to get the laundry. As soon as he's out of the room Papyrus dumps the rest of the drugged spaghetti. No need to have that in the house. If he bothered to pack it up, he'd probably end up accidentally eating it later and falling asleep again.

Which would only manage to make him feel even stupider than does now.

He still has plenty more of the barbiturates, which he hides up in his room real quick before coming back downstairs. Sans is waiting for him on the couch, a kind of gentle boredom on his face. He smiles up at Papyrus when he sees him.

"heya paps, got any ideas for a fun, brotherly activity?" He asks.

"HOW ABOUT MAKING SNOWMEN?" Papyrus answers. A little fun in the snow might help to clear his mind and give him some time to plan out his next attempt to get into Sans's pants.

"alright, but you gotta put on a jacket and some mittens. i don't want us out in the cold for too long, considering your little accident yesterday." Sans says, looking somewhat stern for once.

"OF COURSE SANS." Papyrus says, a smile on his face, but murder in his mind at being treated like a child. "I'LL GO PUT ON MY OLD JACKET NOW." He goes to his room to fish out some winter clothes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first scene I thought up, and is what inspired writing this whole travesty. I just love the idea of accidentally drugging yourself. It's so dumb, but it's exactly how I imagine it going any time I read about a Yandere Papyrus.


	6. Chapter 6

"AT LAST, A GREAT SNOW PAPYRUS TO MAKE THIS SECTION OF SNOWDIN WORTH VISITING!" Papyrus announces as he looks over his super rad, and totally true to life, snow Papyrus.

"looks cool, just like you bro." Sans says as he looks up from his spot on the ground.

Papyrus finally turns to see his brother's snowman and is met with the disappointing sight of a lump of snow on the ground that Sans is using as a makeshift pillow. "YOURS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ANYTHING, SANS. WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO BUILD SNOWMEN IF YOU WERE NOT EVEN GOING TO TRY?"

"what are ya talkin' about? it looks just like me. i'm not ashamed to admit that most of my time is spent as a lump." Sans says, trying his best to look like a lump.

"HOW DOES ONE SPEND TIME AS A LUMP?"

"simple. lay down, curl up, do nothing. i am a lump." Sans curls into himself for added effect.

Papyrus has to admit, the resemblance is stunning. "YOU'D PROBABLY LOOK MORE LIKE IT IF YOU WERE NAKED."

"yeah, with my white bones and all, but i ain't layin' in the snow naked. way too cold." Sans replies before standing and stretching. "all this cold is killin' my joints. probably shouldn't have laid in the snow."

"YES, MAYBE," Papyrus says as he stoops down to grab a handful of snow and starts shaping it, "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MAKING AN ACTUAL SNOWMAN!" He exclaims before throwing the snowball at his brother.

Sans dodges it with ease. "hey now, you better not start somethin' you aren't prepared to finish." He uses his magic pick up a snowball of his own and lets it hang in the air. "there's no chance you're gonna hit me."

"WANNA BET ON IT?" Papyrus asks, grinning as he scoops up another handful of snow.

"sure. winner chooses the next activity." Sans says. Papyrus blinks and his brother is out of sight. "when you've had enough of missing me, just call out mercy." His voice calls out, hidden somewhere in the trees.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING A SNOWBALL FIGHT, NOT HIDE AND SEEK." He says as he whips his head around, trying to find his brother.

"call it an added challenge." A snowball flies out of the woods and nails Papyrus in the face. "what's better than one game? two games."

"YOU WILL FEEL SO HUMILIATED WHEN I CATCH YOU!" Papyrus calls out, shaking his fist at the woods. He runs in after Sans. He will not tolerate defeat.

 

Papyrus has barely seen trace hints of his brother the whole game. Sans has been right around corners, hiding in tree branches, and even managed to fit into a tree hollow, so Papyrus has been checking those.

Now, however, he hasn't seen or heard his brother in ten minutes. No small chuckles, no unseen snowballs, no crackles of magic, not even the scent of his soap lingers anymore. Papyrus has just been wandering the forest aimlessly, guard up and snowball in hand, looking for someone who no longer seems to be around.

Papyrus wonders what could have happened to his brother. Monster attacks, falling off a cliff, kidnapping, getting stuck in a tree. Lots of possibilities go through Papyrus's mind, but none of them seem plausible.

Sans's guard has been up this whole game, nothing could surprise him, he'd be aware of every detail of his surroundings. Papyrus had to admit, his brother was amazing at reading little hints during battles. Sans is also unable to get stuck anywhere, thanks to his shortcuts.

The only two options are Sans fell asleep somewhere, which means Papyrus will eventually hear snoring and be able to find him, or Sans has left the woods, which means he will have to figure out where.

Papyrus hasn't heard snoring yet, and he's doing a pretty good recon job of the woods. Sans must have left to go... Where?

There are several places he could check. Papyrus makes his way out of the woods and finds himself rather close to Snowdin. Sans probably went to Grillby's to take a quick break from their game.

Papyrus lets himself in to the crowded bar, but finds no trace of Sans. "GRILLBY, HAVE YOU SEEN SANS TODAY?" Papyrus asks the quiet bartender.

Grillby just stares at him. Eventually the bird lady sitting at the bar says, "Grillby says that he hasn't seen Sans since yesterday. Sorry, kid."

If Papyrus twitches at being called a kid, nobody says anything about it. "OH, OKAY. THANK YOU." He goes to exit the bar when the group of royal guard dogs call him over.

"Hey, why weren't you guys at work today?" Doggo asks. "I came down to Sans's post to get a hot dog and I didn't even smell spilled ketchup."

"WE WEREN'T FEELING WELL THIS MORNING." Papyrus answers.

"Heh, must've been a pretty bad hangover that he had to call out." Doggo says, chuckling a bit. "Make sure your brother comes down to the bar today. He owes me a hot dog." He returns his attention to the game of poker going on.

Papyrus feels anger building in himself and has to hurry out the bar before he does something regrettable. He doesn't understand how Sans can consider those people his friends. Sure, Sans actually did call out because of a hangover, but it was rude to assume! Sans could've actually been sick, and none of them would care.

That's why Sans needs a cool brother like Papyrus who cares a lot about him, and who's caring a whole lot more right now because Sans wasn't there so where is Sans? Papyrus heads towards the door to the ruins. Sans is always over there telling terrible jokes to the door.

Yes, Papyrus assures himself, Sans must've seen the door while hiding in the woods and decided to tell a few jokes. Papyrus just lost his trail and didn't realize Sans had gone even further into the woods, rather than out of them.

It takes some time to get out to the door, but Papyrus isn't disappointed when he gets there. Sans is there, pressed to the door, hand around his mouth as he does what looks like whisper secrets to it.

Papyrus is a bit confused, but still hides in the forest, creeping closer with a snowball in hand. He doesn't know the exacts of who is behind that door, but he's heard her sweet-sounding voice a few times when he's secretly checked on his brother at the door before. Papyrus has never liked the whole thing. It seemed dangerous to talk to some stranger behind a locked door out in the woods.

And maybe he was a little jealous of the woman. Sans seemed to consider her a good friend, despite never really meeting her. He always came out to talk to her when he should be working. Papyrus also considered it very weird that Sans would never talk about her, like he was keeping her a secret from him.

Truly, he did not like a single thing about this door.

He's interrupted from his thoughts by the light sound of Sans's crying. He looks out to see his brother, sitting in the snow with his back against the door, face in his hands as he cries.

Papyrus drops the snowball. He wants to go help Sans, find out why he's crying and what he can do to make it better. He also wants to destroy that door and whoever is behind it. The lady must've said something awful to make his brother cry.

But instead he stands there, frozen in place. He knows Sans doesn't like it when he intrudes on Sans's 'secret' activities. He had gotten quite a few strong words when he stumbled across Sans's secret lab, and the cold shoulder for a couple days when Sans noticed Papyrus following him around one day.

So he wanders a little further into the forest and croaks out the word, "MERCY."

Sans is by his side in an instant, no trace that he was crying. "heh, told ya you couldn't land a hit on me." Sans pats Papyrus's spine reassuringly. "don't worry 'bout it, nobody can. now for my reward, how about we get out of the snow? i can hear grillby's calling my name."

"OH. I THOUGHT WE'D BE DOING MORE ACTIVITIES TOGETHER." Papyrus feels very disappointed in his loss now.

"we are. you're coming with me, and we're gonna get some nice grub." Sans says, taking his brother's hand and leading him out of the woods.

"UGH, YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE THAT GREASY STUFF." Papyrus complains.

"well maybe you shoulda hit me with a snowball then, paps." Sans chuckles slightly.

They walk out of the forest, and where Papyrus was expecting to see the door, instead Grillby's is in front of them. Papyrus swivels his head to look behind him, only to see a different patch of forest than they were just in. "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T CHEAT."

"magic isn't cheating, you have it too."

"I CANNOT DO THE SAME KIND OF MAGIC AS YOU."

"maybe not with that attitude. c'mon, it's good practice. you're always saying i need more training, after all."

"I SUPPOSE SO." Papyrus concedes as they enter the bar.

"Sans!" The customers of the bar all call out at once, except for greater and lesser dog who bark out a greeting instead.

"We were getting worried, Sans." The fish at the bar states. "You're usually in here enough for Grillby to charge you rent!"

"Yeah!" Agrees the bunny sitting at the table closest to the door. "Your seat has gotten cold without you, and nothing is cold at Grillby's!"

"Except the drinks." The bird says. "Hey Grillby, how about one for Sans on me?"

"nice of ya to offer, you know i love a free drink." Sans says as he sits at his seat, and Papyrus takes the seat next to him. "you guys don't have to worry 'bout me, i was just spendin' the day with my favorite monster in the whole underground." Papyrus flushes at the compliment.

"Your bed ain't a monster, sans." Doggo taunts, and the bar cracks up. Papyrus scowls in annoyance.

Sans smirks. "its probably got enough of my-" Sans abruptly cuts himself off, as he throws a cautious glance at his brother beside him. He thinks twice about the joke he was about to tell and instead changes the subject. "hey, grillby, how about a burger and fries for me and my brother?"

"Grillby says that those and your drink will be coming right up." The bird says.

"what, grillby can't talk to me all of a sudden?" Sans asks. The bird tilts her head at Papyrus. "oh, c'mon, grillby, it's my brother. he's the coolest monster in all the underground. you don't have to be nervous."

"You know he means nothing by it, Sans." The bird reminds him.

"i guess." Sans says as Grillby places the food and Sans's drink in front of the brothers. "thanks, grillby."

"GRILLBY CAN TALK?" Papyrus questions. He's never heard the fire monster talk before.

"yeah, but only to people he knows well." Sans answers before downing a drink. "you want something to drink, paps?"

"A MILKSHAKE WOULD BE NICE." Papyrus says as he puts a fry in his mouth. Far too greasy for his taste, but he must admit he enjoys the saltiness of it.

"sure you don't want something a bit stronger?" Sans offers.

"NO THANK YOU." Papyrus doesn't feel too comfortable drinking considering his recent spike in violent thoughts and aggression. He does appreciate the gesture. Alcohol is for adults, and if Sans is offering him some, that must mean he sees Papyrus as an adult.

"suit yourself, bro." Sans says as he picks up a new drink placed in from of him and downs it just as quickly as the first. "if ya change your mind, you can always put it on my tab."

"I'D RATHER PAY FOR WHAT I CONSUME." Papyrus taunts as he watches over his brother with concern. He doesn't often watch Sans drink, considering he doesn't like entering the bar, but his brother is drinking awful fast.

The bar all laughs a bit at Papyrus's jab, and Sans takes the small ridicule with a smile. "i'm sure grillbs appreciates that." He turns to the fire monster. "hey, another drink."

"You tryin' to drink the bar dry?" The fish jokes.

"i'm hopin' if i drink enough i'll grow gills like you." Another drink placed in front of Sans, another glass drained in just one go. "then i'll be able to drink in _fin_ itely. after all, no better way to _drown_ my sor _roe_ s."

"Heh, what sorrows?" Asks Doggo. "You're the most carefree guy in here."

"hey now, i got some _reel_ problems of my own. i get rather _bone_ ly ya know." And though Sans is smiling as he jokes, Papyrus can see the way it doesn't reach his eyes. The puns may be obnoxious, but they hide a hint of the truth in them that Papyrus stores away to think about later. "but i ain't _fishin'_ for sympathy, so enough about me. tell me what's happenin' in the guard. i remember you sayin' yesterday somethin' about undyne forcin' a new training schedule? how's that goin'?"

"Oh man, the new schedule." Doggo groans and covers his eyes. "You would not believe what she expects us to do."

"It's a little much." Says Dogamy.

"(We're having trouble keeping up!)" Says Dogaressa.

"heh, bet my brother could take any training schedule like a champ." Sans smiles at Papyrus before another drink is placed in front of him. "but what's going on?" The drink is promptly drained. "she expectin' you guys to wake up in the middle of the night and run laps or something?"

"No, but I'm expecting that to come soon." Doggo says. "Here, let me explain it..."

 


	7. Chapter 7

A couple hours later and both skeletons have a comfortable warmth settled into their bones. When Sans accidentally spills his beer all over the deck of cards during poker, Papyrus decides it might be proper to call an early night. He leaves enough gold to cover the night ("SANS SPENT HOW MUCH ON ALCOHOL?!") and picks up his brother.

Sans only mildly protests as he's taken out, even he knows he's drunk too much. Papyrus carries Sans home, and Sans starts to snooze in his brother's grip.

When Papyrus enters Sans's room, he pauses and looks around. The place is absolutely trashed, possibly even more so than usual. He looks down at the mattress and nearly gags. It's all crumpled and covered in ketchup stains, with the sheets balled up at the end. Papyrus thinks its no wonder Sans sleeps all day, nobody could get a proper sleep on that mattress.

He abandons the idea of tucking Sans into that gross bed, and instead takes him over to his own room. Papyrus's bed is clean and warm, with sheets that have been recently washed. He tucks his older brother into the racecar bed and stands over him, just staring down at Sans.

Papyrus doesn't really need sleep. Sometimes it's nice to stop and lay down for a bit, but if he's being honest with himelf, the only reason he ever goes to bed is to get a bedtime story. That's not going to happen tonight, so why bother with sleep?

Especially when he can just stay up and watch Sans all night.

Every twitch, every turn, every mumbled word, every breath. All for Papyrus. There's a pressure in his chest like he's got a pillow stuck in his ribcage (again), and the same light tingling sensation like when he uses magic, but only in his pelvis.

And then Sans mumbles "paps..." and Papyrus loses himself.

Papyrus removes his gloves and pulls down his shorts just enough to expose his pelvis. His hands hover above the forbidden area as he hesitates. He looks over at Sans, who's started drooling now.

He can't help it anymore.

He grabs his own pubis roughly and hisses through his teeth at the contact. It burns so wonderfully.

Why has he never done this before?

His eyes stay focused on Sans as he continues to roughly rub his pubic bone. His fingers dance along the inside, one rubbing against his ischium while the other moves to press against the little holes in his sacrum. His knees are shaking, but he stands his ground. He's afraid if he gets too close, Sans might wake up and scold him. Then he wouldn't be able to keep watching Sans sleep.

When he grabs hold of his coccyx, his soul starts leaking that weird orange substance. Papyrus uses the hand that isn't grasping his coccyx to reach up into his chest and grab onto his soul. A shock of pleasure runs through his body, so strong his knees give out. Kneeling, he's more face to face with Sans. The hand on his coccyx reaches up and shakily over to Sans's mouth, where the drool is collecting on Papyrus's pillow.

He dips a finger into the drool and pulls it back quickly. He takes the spit covered finger and reaches under his ribs, then pushes it into his soul gently.

It takes every bit of will he has left to hold in a scream of pleasure as the orange goo bursts out of his soul, coating the inside of his ribs. He shakily pulls out his hands and stares at the drippy substance coating them. It's bright orange.

He was always so quick to wash his sheets in the morning, so shameful of whatever had happened in his sleep. Now that he's found what causes this mess, and how wonderful it feels...

Papyrus smiles fondly at the mess. He raises a hand up to his mouth and sniffs the unusual substance. Smells like... bell peppers. Orange bell peppers. He sticks the tip of his finger in his mouth and sure enough, the taste is the same. His eyes glance to Sans.

He sure would love to watch Sans taste this stuff too.

Attempting to get him to eat some in his sleep, however, is a terrible idea. No, Papyrus can come up with a much, much better idea. It tastes like bell peppers, he could easily hide it in the spaghetti.

He heads downstairs and finds a clean jar. He scrapes as much of the goo as he can off of his bones and seals it up, then he hides the jar in one of the cabinets that doesn't contain coffee. Coffee is the only reason Sans ever opens a cabinet, so if there's no coffee, it won't be opened.

Now he has to clean his clothes and take a shower, as awkward as it is to do during the night. Sans won't wake up from it, he's in a pretty heavy sleep right now, what with all the alcohol in his system.

Once all the evidence of his misbehavior is cleaned up, Papyrus dresses in a set of pajamas and resumes his spot by his bed. His eyes never leave Sans, not even for a second.

 

Sans wakes up feeling warm and comfortable. Must not be his own bed. A quick glance around proves it his brother's bed, and his brother is standing next to him, staring.

Sans attempts a smile. "heya paps. are you... uh... yeah, uh... good morning?"

"GOOD MORNING SANS." Papyrus says, and there's just barely something off in the pitch of his voice. It sounds like he hasn't slept all night.

"can't help but notice ya staring. did you, um... did you sleep at all last night?" Sans tries for a polite smile, but he's feeling very nervous.

"NO, I STOOD HERE ALL NIGHT, STARING AT YOU."

Sans's soul stops beating. Everything goes into a stasis. Then suddenly life crashes back into him. He's sweating, and he can't keep the grin up. He frowns deeply as he just stares back at Papyrus. He'd think it was sarcasm, but his brother always makes his sarcasm clear. Papyrus was being truthful. He just spent a whole night staring at Sans's sleeping form.

Sans puts his face in his hands and just keeps it there.

"I'M GOING TO GO MAKE BREAKFAST." Papyrus cheerfully states, not even noticing the awkwardness. He bounces out of the room, the usual skip in his step amplified tenfold today.

Now Sans begins the complicated task of justifying and normalizing Papyrus's completely unnatural behvior. Papyrus couldn't sleep without a bedtime story and his bed, alright so that's why he was awake all night. Well, Papyrus wants to be a royal guard, so he likes to watch over and guard things. Sans is very delicate and needs constant guarding.

So Papyrus was just... Practicing his duties... On Sans...

Yeah, good enough. Time to stop thinking about this. Sans starts getting ready for the day.

When he gets downstairs he sees Papyrus already sitting at the table, still looking just slightly off. There's fresh spaghetti on the table.

Sans sits and starts helping himself to some. It's surprisingly well done, more than just edible, actually pretty good.

"wow this is really good, what did-" Sans starts, but cuts himself off when he looks up at Papyrus. If he didn't think there was something wrong before, he's certain there's something wrong now. Papyrus's smile is too big, and there's an intensity in his empty eyes that looks wrong.

"YOU LIKE IT?" Papyrus asks, a manic note to his voice.

"uh, yeah..." Sans says, suddenly losing his appetite. "wow, look at the time." Sans looks at his wrist, which has no way of telling the time. "better get going to work, don't wanna be late. love you, bro, bye."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Papyrus shouts as Sans hurries out, disappearing before he even gets to the door.

Papyrus sits at the table for a moment longer, too giddy to move. He starts laughing, just a giggle at first, but soon it turns into loud nyehs. He feels so good inside, so warm. He finally stands and starts cleaning up, storing the rest of the spaghetti for later.

Everything is going so well, but it's still not enough. Papyrus wants to touch Sans. He has to touch Sans. He will touch Sans.

And Sans will like it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people like my garbo writin' lmao. Tbh this story was supposed to be Papyrus failing at all the classic Yandere Activities 'cuz he's too sweet and vaguely dim-witted, but tbh I think he did pretty well at yandere-ing it up this chapter. GJ Paps, you creepy bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter so you know what that means? The non/dub con is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup I got a 3DS for Christmas so I actually haven't written anything since Christmas Eve. W H O O P S . Sorry to make y'all wait.

Sans usually heads to Grillby's for lunch, but today decides to return home. There's something wrong with Papyrus, he can tell, but he doesn't know what. Hopefully a search of the house can tell him.

This is the kind of stuff he'd usually ignore for as long as he can, but it's clear that whatever it is, it's bothering Papyrus. Sans can't turn away from these warning signs forever, or one day something awful is going to happen. Sans isn't sure what will happen, but it'll probably be bad.

He also really wants to eat more of that spaghetti. It was honestly pretty good.

The house is quiet, empty as he enters. Makes sense, at noon Papyrus is usually fixing the X to O puzzle. That thing is always short-circuiting because of the snow. Sans laughs a little to himself as he remembers that one time Papyrus got a bad shock off of the thing. Good times.

Sans grabs the leftover spaghetti out of the fridge and a fork. He doesn't feel like heating it up, he actually kinda prefers it cold, with a little ketchup mixed in. He rips open a couple packets of ketchup, stirs it in, and takes a big bite.

Man, it's so good.

Kinda tastes like Papyrus added something new, but Sans can't pinpoint it. Eh, whatever, he came home for a reason besides to eat spaghetti. He walks upstairs to Papyrus's room and starts looking around.

Nothing under the mattress, nothing hidden beneath the sheets, browser history is clean (Sans laughs a little at seeing "JUNIOR JUMBLE ANSWER SHEET" in the search history), nothing in the closet, all the books are the same as always, nothing behind the flag, under the bed...?

Barbituates? Maybe Papyrus is just... Tired? Maybe he can't sleep at night and has been taking drugs to fix it. Maybe the drugs are causing unusual side effects. Maybe the reason he couldn't sleep last night was because he was afraid to take the drugs with Sans in the room. It's a weird thing for his brother to have, and he pockets it so he can talk about it with Papyrus when he gets home.

As unusual as the drugs are, Sans isn't sure they can be the whole reason Papyrus is acting odd. He seems... Manic? Barbituates would do the opposite of that. It'd be best to search the whole house, make sure there isn't something else. Maybe Papyrus is on more than one drug, that would certainly explain it. It seems unlikely for his brother to be suffering from an addiction problem, but Sans knows from experience that the happiest looking people tend to be the most damaged.

After searching the whole house, Sans finally finds himself back in the kitchen. He almost wants to stop, but he's gotta at least finish checking the house. He starts opening cabinets, and surprise surprise theres' noth-

What is that?

Sans reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a jar of orange...

Oh, Sans knows what that is. He blushes profusely. His brother must've figured out that sex stuff after all, just as Sans thought. That must be what's causing him to act so funny, maybe he's embarrassed? Especially with that accident the other day where Papyrus groped him.

But why is it in a jar in the kitchen? There's not a lot left, so what happened to the rest? Sans puts his nearly empty tupperware container of spaghetti aside and starts opening the lid.

It's kinda pervy, yeah, to check the scent of his brother's cum, but Sans can't help himself. It's sick, but he's been lusting after his own brother for a while now. He opens it up and is greeted with the scent of...

Huh.

Kinda smells like... What he couldn't pinpoint in the new spaghetti sauce...

2+2=4

Sans's eyes dart between the jar of cum and the spaghetti. He starts sweating. His whole face flushes. Did Papyrus seriously feed him his cum? Why? Is this connected? It has to be connected. There's no way all of these weird instances aren't connected.

Sans puts the lid back on and sets it on the table. He then sits at the table himself, trying to think about all the unusual behaviors Papyrus has been exhibiting.

That weird 'can you move now' stunt, sitting in the snow until he got hypothermia, that couch groping, the bathroom staring, the barbituates, watching him sleep, feeding him cum.

It kinda seems like... Papyrus is attracted to him? Sans would be happy, should be happy (then again, should definitely not be happy), but he's just concerned. If his brother is attracted to him, which is bad in itself, the way he's been going about it is all... Bad. Creepy. Improper.

Sans has to confront him about this, which is going to suck. Sans hates confrontation, especially when there's a chance that he's wrong and he's going to make things weird by accusing his brother of an incestuous crush.

And what if he's right? And Papyrus wants him? Sans is going to have to turn him down and break his little brother's heart, as well as his own. A relationship between the two of them would be a social disaster. They'd lose all their friends! They'd lose their jobs! Literally everyone would hate them. Hell, they might even go to jail, Sans isn't sure. Probably not, actually, he doesn't think there's actual laws against it, maybe he's overreacting a little.

Sans deflates in his seat, slumping forward and resting his head on the table. No matter how he looks at this, it's his fault. He messed up somewhere raising Papyrus. Being Papyrus's main source of affection because he couldn't make friends is probably what started this all. Kids get crushes easily, and it's hard to outgrow them if your crush keeps being nice. Then there's that whole 'no sex talk' thing he thought would be fine. What was he thinking?

Probably something along the lines of 'awkward, not gonna do it' like the dumbass he is. Now Papyrus doesn't know how to show his affection properly and he's just doing... Weird shit. Poor Papyrus probably doesn't even realize the taboo he's ignoring here.

Sans sighs into the table. This was one hell of a mess he made, but he's not pushing it off anymore. It's time he took care of his problems.

But how? It was such an awful conversation to have. Maybe starting easier with the barbituates? Then he could work his way to the container of cum. It was all pretty awful, no matter how he looked at it, but sleeping problems was a lot easier than 'hey, did you feed me cum?'

Sans slaps his own face. He could not word it that way, that's just asking for disaster. Sans couldn't go back to work, not after this. He stays there, seated in that chair, going over what he'll say as he waits for Papyrus to get home.

 

Papyrus is home surprisingly early that day. He's humming as he enters the house, in a good mood like normal. Sans stares at the barbituates in his hand. Maybe Papyrus is feeling better now, maybe he can just back out now before he starts up trouble. He pockets the small jar, and it clanks into his pocket with the larger jar of cum that he hid in there.

Papyrus is swaying his hips to his own little melody as he walks into the room, a big smile on his face. "SANS!" He says, interrupting his own humming, "I KNEW YOU'D BE HERE. UNDYNE CAME AROUND TO ME AND COMPLAINED THAT YOU WEREN'T AT YOUR STATION." He half-heartedly glares at Sans. "YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO SKIP OUT ON WORK, EVEN IF YOU DID GO EARLY."

"heh, yeah, sorry. i just sorta came home to-"

Papyrus's eyes are darting around, and they land on the mostly eaten container of spaghetti. "EAT THE REST OF MY SPAGHETTI." He interrupts. His eye lights dilate, and the corners of his mouth twitch into that unsettling grin that makes Sans feel like his soul is trying to leave through his throat.

Sans sighs as he slouches forward, resting his head on the table. Maybe it's just how Papyrus smiles now. Weirdly. Monsters always did tell him that Papyrus was a little creepy, maybe he's just now seeing it? He really does not want to have to talk to his brother about what he found.

"I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH." Papyrus says, and Sans can hear his brother moving around the kitchen. "I'LL MAKE US SOME MORE."

Sans tilts his head to the side so he can watch as Papyrus opens a cabinet, the one where he found the jar, and then suddenly the taller skeleton freezes up. There is no avoiding the conversation now. Sans sits up tall and pulls out the jar of cum.

"paps, is this what you're looking for?" Sans asks, trying his best to keep a neutral face on.

"YES. NO. MAYBE? UH... NO. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS. I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE IN MY LIFE." Papyrus was a shitty liar, especially with the guilt all over his face.

"paps, maybe it's best if ya sit down for this. we need to talk." Sans gestures to the seat across from himself, which Papyrus takes. "so papyrus..." Sans didn't usually use his brother's full name, but then again Sans also didn't usually find cum lying around the house. "do you want to explain to me what this is, and why it's in our kitchen?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS." Papyrus says, truthful yet avoidant.

Sans pauses as he picks his words. Looks like his brother seemed to learn the 'just avoid talking about problems' thing that he does. He is a shit influence. "alright, then where did it come from?"

Papyrus's mouth twists into an unsure frown as the taller skeleton tries to think on that. After a few seconds, the frown twists into that horrible grin again, and Papyrus laughs, a little too high pitched and anxious. Papyrus looks his older brother right in the eyes. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?"

"wha-?" Sans starts, but it's too late.

Papyrus stands, never breaking eye contact as he pulls down his ridiculous little blue shorts and starts groping his own pelvis in front of Sans.

Sans stares, frozen in shock, as his brother starts masturbating in front of him. This was definitely not how he saw this conversation going, not how he saw his life going.

Papyrus moans loudly and reaches into his ribcage to pull out his soul, bringing it out to where Sans can see it. It's so much better with Sans watching, so much more fulfilling. Papyrus holds his soul tightly with one hand and brings the other up to roughly shove two fingers in. He howls with pleasure as his fingers penetrate the very culmination of his being. As he starts sliding them in and out, he chants Sans's name like a prayer.

Sans's finally regains some semblance of control over his brain and body and reaches out to grab Papyrus's hands. "holy shit, don't do that in front of me!" He nearly shouts, his voice shaking, as he grabs the wrist of the hand fingering Papyrus's soul.

Papyrus keens at the contact and his other hand squeezes his soul. Orange cums gushes out, coating his hands, Sans's hand, and a good portion of their kitchen table. The soul starts dimming back to grey and floats back into Papyrus's chest.

"THAT'S..." A couple pants as Papyrus comes down from the high. "THAT'S WHERE IT CAME FROM." Papyrus looks at the hand holding his wrist and grins crookedly. "IT'S GOOD, ISN'T IT?" He grabs Sans's hand and pulls it off his arm, pushing it to his older brother's mouth. Cum smears on his brother's teeth.

"s-stop!" Sans says, turning his head away and letting the cum smear onto his cheek instead. Sure, it did taste good, and yeah, his own soul has started glowing blue from the display he just watched, but he sure as hell isn't going to approve of this behavior.

"YOU LOOK SO GOOD WITH IT SMEARED ON YOUR FACE." Papyrus says as he crosses the table to stand next to his brother. "SANS, I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THIS NEW FEELING..." He picks his brother up by the jacket and lays him on the table. "BUT IT'S THE MOST EXHILARATING FEELING I'VE EVER HAD." He starts unzipping Sans's jacket. "AND I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL IT TOO."

Sans raises a hand to push Papyrus away, but then Papyrus has hold of his soul and Sans is arching his spine and moaning.

"p-please stop..." Sans stutters out in between moans as his brother pulls out his soul and starts gently caressing it.

"YOU SAID I COULD TOUCH ANYWHERE BUT YOUR PELVIS." Papyrus states, matter-of-factly. "JUST ENJOY IT, BROTHER."

"th-that's not... this-this is..." Sans can't get a proper sentence out. He squirms and claws at the table below him. He looks up at Papyrus's face, the sweet, gentle look of absolute adoration on his face reminding Sans of a simpler time, when they were younger and Sans was Papyrus's whole world.

Sans supposes, if this is anything to go by, he's still Papyrus's whole world, but that's not a good thing anymore. It's all a terrible thing. A terrible thing that feels really good, especially when Papyrus pushes a finger into his soul, the bony digit easily sliding into the semi-solid form.

Oh fuck it, Sans might as well enjoy it because it's not gonna stop. He can explain to Papyrus why this whole interaction was fucked up later. Sans relaxes his body and moans freely as Papyrus fingers his soul. When Papyrus adds a second finger, Sans can't stop his hips from canting upwards each time the fingers are pushed in.

Papyrus notices this and leans over his brother, grinding down to meet Sans's hips with his own. Sans groans as the sensation overwhelms him, and closes his eyes as he reaches orgasm. His blue cum spills out and covers Papyrus's hands and his own chest.

Papyrus lets go of the soul, letting it float back into Sans's ribcage. When Sans opens his eyes, he can see Papyrus sticking his cum-coated fingers into his mouth.

"YOU TASTE VERY SWEET, SANS." He's cleaned his fingers and now reaches down to Sans's chest to scoop more off of the bones. "LIKE RASPBERRIES."

"yup, blue raspberry, like a slushie." Sans says, very much trying to ignore the awkwardness of sharing that knowledge with his brother. "well, now that we finally got this out of our systems, let's never do this again or even acknowledge that it happened." It's a long shot, but maybe...

"WHAT? WHY NOT!? WE SHOULD DO THIS EVERY DAY."

Sans sighs and pushes himself up, zipping up his jacket. "papyrus, we can't do this kind of thing. we're brothers. we can't have a relationship like this."

"SAYS WHO?"

"says everybody. if anybody, anybody at all, found out what we did today, both of our lives would be over. even the kindest, most understanding of monsters will turn their backs on us if they find out we're doing this."

"WELL HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, SANS?" Papyrus has his hands on his hips.

Sans sighs. "i've got this friend... she lives behind the door, we've been talking for a while. she's the nicest monster, real motherly. i was talking to her the other day and finally told her how i felt about you and... she told me to never talk to her again, she thinks i'm disgusting."

Papyrus is quiet for a moment. That must've been why his brother was crying by the ruins door the other day. "IF YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT PEOPLE DON'T ACCEPT THIS KIND OF RELATIONSHIP, WHY DID YOU TELL HER?"

"i had to tell somebody, i had to get this off of my chest. it sucks to have to deal with these weird feelings on my own."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"because i couldn't put this on you! you deserve a relationship with a monster who isn't related to you. one you can flaunt in public."

"I DON'T NEED TO FLAUNT IT IN PUBLIC." Papyrus puts his hands on Sans's shoulders. "I JUST NEED YOU. IF NOBODY CAN KNOW, THEN THEY WON'T. ALL I NEED IS YOU UNDERNEATH ME. IT'S ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT. YOU'RE ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT. WHEN YOU'RE GONE, I HURT. WHEN YOU'RE NEAR, I'M OBSESSED."

"paps... is this why you've been acting so weird?"

"I'M ONLY FOLLOWING MY OWN URGES."

"paps, ya can't just follow your urges. when someone says 'stop' or 'no', you have to stop. you've been doing some seriously fucked up shit."

Papyrus tilts his head. He frowns. "BUT YOU ENJOYED IT SO MUCH." He smiles. "I HAVE NO PLANS TO STOP."

"papyrus, i don't think you understand-"

"NO SANS, I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND. MY LIFE IS EMPTY. I AM EMPTY. THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME FEEL WHOLE IS YOU." Papyrus grabs Sans's chin and forces his face to look up at Papyrus's. "AND NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT I WANT, AND HAVE WHAT I WANT, I AM NOT LETTING GO. YOU ARE MINE."

A shiver runs down Sans's back. He's not entirely sure if it's fear or arousal. He can't understand what Papyrus means. He's empty? He's always seemed so cheerful, so full of life. Sans is observant, he should've noticed...

He did notice, he just didn't want to acknowledge the problem.

Papyrus leans in for a clack of their teeth, a skeleton kiss. Sans lets it happen. This whole thing is his fault, he might as well let his brother use him however he wants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoyin' this garbo lol.


End file.
